1. The invention is in the general field of cabinets having drop shelves for supporting machines in positions to be worked and for lowering such machines into the cabinet interiors to house them when not being worked.
2. State of the Art
Sewing machine cabinets adapted to both house a sewing machine when not in use and provide a work table therefor when being used are well known in a variety of different forms, as are drop shelf cabinets in general. However, most of the cabinets are not adapted to the type of sewing machine known as an "open-arm," wherein the lower bobbin portion of the machine is formed as an arm underlying the needle-holding portion of the machine and spaced upwardly from the base of the machine so as to enable such bobbin portion or "open-arm" to enter sleeves of garments, socks, and other items of similar nature for convenience in the sewing or mending thereof. Moreover, most of the sewing machine cabinets known prior to the present invention have been complicated, unhandy to use, and relatively expensive to produce. Although work tables for open-arm sewing machines have been provided with parallel motion linkage for raising and lowering the sewing machine between open-arm work position and regular work position and vice versa, such linkage has never been successfully adapted to cabinets for open-arm sewing machines, so far as applicants are aware.